Paintball, le théâtre de la vie
by Onigiri's face
Summary: One-shot: Nos amis décident de faire une petite partie de paintball. Mais durant la guerre de la peinture, nos héros se prennent plus au jeu qu'ils ne l'auraient cru...


**Paintball, le théâtre de la vie  
><strong>

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi on est ici ? ronchonna Lightning en croisant ses bras.  
>- Pour s'amuser, sœurette, répondit simplement Serah qui semblait toute excitée.<p>

Debout contre un mur, la maîtresse d'Odin soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment elle avait pu se faire entrainer là-dedans. Ses amis et elle attendaient dans une petite salle d'attente avant de faire une partie de paintball. La blonde aurait bien voulu passer son tour, mais Serah l'avait poursuivie une semaine durant pour qu'elle participe à ce jeu.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, commenta Fang en s'avançant vers la ronchonneuse. Tu vas pouvoir tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Ce jeu est fait pour toi !  
>- J'aurais préféré pouvoir te tirer dessus avec de véritables balles, rétorqua Lightning relevant légèrement les sourcils.<p>

La pulsienne se détourna des menaces et regarda les autres personnes dans la pièce :

- Bon, les amis, on tire les équipes au sort.

Vanille sautilla vers son amie d'enfance, l'air ravie. Tout comme Serah, elle était impatiente d'essayer ce nouveau jeu à la mode. La rouquine sortit un petit sac qu'elle brandit fièrement à l'assemblé.

- J'ai mis les noms de tout le monde, expliqua-t-elle joyeusement. Qui sera dans l'équipe rouge ? Qui dans la bleue ?  
>- Allez, Vanille, couina Serah qui ne tenait plus le suspense. Tire les noms qu'on soit fixé sur qui on affronte.<p>

Avec un grand sourire, Vanille entama sa fouille dans le petit sac. Lentement, elle sortit le premier papier. Et comme voulant faire languir son publique, elle scruta chaque personne se trouvant dans la pièce avant d'annoncer :

- Équipe rouge : Snow. Équipe bleue : Sahz.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent l'un et l'autre. Chacun faisant mine d'impressionner son opposant. A cet instant, Dahj sauta sur la jambe de son père. Le petit regarda fièrement son paternel avec des éclats dans les yeux.

- Attention, vieille homme, déclara le blondinet en bombant du torse. Je ne voudrais pas que ce petit se retrouve orphelin.  
>- Compte là-dessus, répliqua Sahz qui prit son enfant sur les épaules. J'ai une réputation à tenir et un gamin à éblouir.<p>

Vanille secoua son sac du destin devant les deux protagonistes afin d'attirer à nouveau leur attention. Une fois que les deux mâles avaient cesser de chahuter, la fillette sortit encore deux noms :

- Rouge, Serah. Bleu, ben... moi.

Ravie, la cadette Farron s'élança dans les bras de son chéri. Le sort ne pouvait pas séparer leur amour si puissant, se disaient-ils. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils étaient toujours dans le même camps. Le couple se regarda longuement et amoureusement durant quelques minutes.

- Ouh la, interrompit Fang avec un sourire moqueur. Si vous nous sortez un truc du genre : '' L'amour triomphera''. On vous exécute sur le champs.  
>- Je me porte même volontaire pour être le bourreau, ajouta Lightning d'un ton sans rire.<p>

Les amoureux grimacèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Ils savaient parfaitement que des célibataires ne pouvaient pas comprendre le pouvoir de l'amour. Serrant sa petite amie, Snow se promit de la protéger contre vent et marée.

- Bon, équipe rouge : Lightning. Équipe bleue : Fang, reprit Vanille qui fit une tape dans la main de la noiraude. Super, j'avais peur de devoir te massacrer, Fang.  
>- Ouh... Ravie de me trouver du bon côté alors, ricana cette dernière en feignant des tremblements.<p>

Snow se tourna vers Lightning. Lui aussi était content de se retrouver dans le camp de sa belle-sœur. Grâce au Seigneur, il allait encore pouvoir vivre paisiblement. Mais pour ne pas prendre de risque, le blondinet préféra prévenir :

- Hey, sœurette. Tu connais la règle numéro 1 ? Ne jamais tirer dans le dos d'un allié.  
>- Et de face, j'ai le droit ? répondit la maîtresse d'Odin qui eut comme une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.<p>

Serah dévisagea son aînée. Demandant par le regard que celle-ci fasse un petit effort pour être agréable durant cette après-midi. Lightning roula des yeux avant de lâchant un petit râlement. Levant les mains, elle promit à sa sœur d'essayer de se tenir tranquille.

* * *

><p>Après avoir fini de tirer les équipes, chaque groupe s'était séparé dans leur camp. Chez les bleus, ils étaient composés de : Fang, Vanille, Hope, Sahz et Maqui.<br>Tous en cercle, tels des sportifs, ils se concertèrent afin de mettre un plan d'attaque sur pied. Sahz regarda toute la troupe avant de commenter :

- Trois gosses et deux adultes, tu parles d'une équipe équilibré.  
>- Hé, ne critique pas ma main du destin, grogna la rouquine complètement outrée.<br>- Désolé...

Fang rit tout en mesurant le poids de son arme. Comparé à un vrai fusil d'assaut, cette imitation était beaucoup plus légère et donc, plus pratique. Elle fut aussi surprise de savoir que pour ce jeu-là, il n'y avait besoin d'aucune protection, mis à part des lunettes pour les yeux. Grâce à un bracelet électronique à leur poignet, les balles de peintures ne pouvaient blesser les cibles. Et une fois retiré, les tâches disparaissaient par magie. La pulsienne ne revenait toujours pas. La technologie pouvait vraiment faire n'importe quoi.  
>Puis, la noiraude regarda la table à côté d'elle. Plusieurs armes à feu de tout type y trônaient, il y en avait pour tout les goûts. Il y avait même des grenades de peinture. Selon le règlement, un joueur avait droit à deux armes et trois explosifs. En plus de son fusil d'assaut, Fang prit un petit pistolet.<p>

- Je propose qu'on fasse des petits groupes, reprit-elle en jaugeant ses coéquipiers. Vanille et moi, nous prendrons l'est. Hope et Maqui, vous prenez le centre. Et toi, Sahz, tu seras notre carte maîtresse. Après tout, t'es le meilleur tireur d'entre nous. Tu les prendras à revers à l'ouest.  
>- Ça me semble être un bon plan, concéda l'homme en grattant sa barbe. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.<p>

Vanille tendit le bras au centre du groupe. Tous suivirent le mouvement et posèrent leur main sur la sienne. Après quelques secondes à se fixer mutuellement, Fang annonça :

- Interdiction de mourir !

Tous acquiescèrent avant de relever fièrement les bras en l'air. La guerre était déclarée et ils ne comptaient pas perdre !

* * *

><p>L'équipe rouge se composait de : Lightning, Serah, Snow, Lebreau et Gadot. Tout le monde se concertait mis à part la soldat qui scrutait les équipements par curiosité. Elle se disait que ces imitations étaient mauvaises. Et que personne ne pourrait les confondre avec de vrais armes. Prenant un beretta, la blonde le dirigea vers sa tempe.<p>

- N'y pense même pas, Lightning, menaça Serah qui envoya un regard sévère à son aînée.

Light soupira en laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps. La main sur la hanche, elle s'avança vers le groupe. Snow semblait être le leader du groupe et intimait ses instructions.

- Bon, il est évident que l'arme ultime de nos adversaires, c'est Sahz, expliqua-t-il à sa troupe. Ne l'affrontez jamais seul et restez toujours groupé !  
>- Quelles sont les équipes ? demanda Gadot en déposant un énorme fusil sur son épaule, excité lui aussi, pour les combats à venir.<br>- Tu feras équipe avec Lebreau. Et moi, je serais avec Serah et la suicidaire.

Lightning lança un regard plein d'éclair à son futur beau-frère. Serah soupira en secouant la tête. Les membres de l'équipe Nora sourirent maladroitement. La blonde aurait pu être leur carte maîtresse. Une pièce tactique sur un échiquier. Malheureusement, celle-ci paraissait peu apte à vouloir endosser ce rôle.  
>Maintenant que tout était enfin prêt, Snow et Gadot se firent une poigne viril, les yeux dans les yeux. Avec un léger sourire, le tas de muscles pria :<p>

- Fais attention à toi, mon frère.  
>- Faisons en sorte que tout se finisse bien, ajouta Snow qui serra sa main.<p>

Lebreau secoua la tête :

- Rah, les hommes...

* * *

><p>Le signal de départ retentit sur tout le terrain de jeu. Fang et Vanille s'élancèrent à l'est comme convenu. Courant à pas de loups, les deux pulsiennes profitaient de leur environnement pour se dissimuler sans problème. Après avoir grandies à Gran Pulse, elles avaient appris jeunes à se cacher des grands prédateurs. Toute excitée, la rouquine portait un immense sourire sur le visage.<br>Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Fang se plaqua automatiquement derrière un arbre. Tandis que sa partenaire, plus petite et plus fine, eut l'idée de se barricader dans un baril de métal. Retenant leur souffle, elles attendaient et guettaient le moindre mouvement. Du coin de l'œil, la noiraude scruta les environs, lorsqu'elle remarqua une immense ombre derrière la cabane. Et à en considérer par la taille, cela ne pouvait être que Gadot, se disait Fang en retirant le cran de sécurité de son arme. Discrètement, elle fit signe à Vanille pour lui dévoiler la position de l'ennemi. La fillette acquiesça silencieusement. Sentant son cœur battre à vive allure, elle tenta de rester concentrée.  
>Gadot s'était mis en mouvement. Le son de ses lourds pas grondait sur le sol. Fang montra trois doigts à la rousse. Puis, deux... Un...<p>

* * *

><p>Les premiers coups de feu se firent entendre. Serah sursauta légèrement et pointa son arme vers une cible invisible. La jeune fille se plaqua instinctivement contre son homme. Snow mit son bras autour de l'épaule de cette dernière afin de la rassurer. Intérieurement, Lightning sentit une pointe de jalousie. Par le passé, c'était vers elle que sa petite sœur allait chercher du réconfort. Mais en même temps, la blonde sentit un soulagement d'avoir passé la relève après tant d'années. Peut-être allait-elle enfin pouvoir s'occuper d'elle, pensa-t-elle secrètement.<p>

- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'en sortir, rassura le blond en embrassant le tempe de sa fiancée. Et je suis là pour te protéger.  
>- Oh, Snow... gémit Serah qui se pencha pour l'embrasser.<p>

Lightning détourna la tête afin de ne pas finir aveugle. Lorsque soudain, au loin, sur une petite tour de garde en bois, elle vit quelque chose briller. Son cerveau tilta immédiatement. Sniper ! Sans même crier gare, la maîtresse d'Odin se jeta sur ses deux compagnons.

- A terre ! hurla-t-elle en plaquant les tourtereaux au sol. Au lieu de dire des belles paroles, passe à l'action, idiot !

Snow prit instantanément Serah dans ses bras avant de la porter rapidement en lieu sûr, derrière un muret. Lightning roula sur le sol avant de se plaquer derrière un gros rocher. Les balles fusèrent en direction du couple. Apparemment, le tireur misait sur le nombre afin d'avoir une chance de touche un ennemi.

- Bou-gez-pas, articula la blonde sans émettre le moindre son avant de se faufiler sur le côté.

Sur ses gardes, Lightning savait parfaitement qu'il pourrait y avoir un ennemi au sol afin de couvrir le tireur d'élite. Aux aguets, telle une panthère, la jeune femme progressait sur le terrain sans se faire apercevoir. Même si cela n'était qu'un jeu, la situation était quasiment semblable au entraînement de la police. Et dans ce domaine-là, Lightning était comme un poisson dans l'eau. A quelques mètres des pieds de la tour, la soldat dégoupilla une grenade qu'elle s'empressa de lancer.

* * *

><p>Concentré sur ses cibles cachés, Maqui se lécha le bord des lèvres par nervosité. Il savait parfaitement qu'il devait saisir la moindre occasion pour gagner. Soudain, il entendit un objet cogner sur le sol en bois. Le petit blond sursauta de surprise. Se retournant brutalement en sortant sa seconde arme, il fut étonné de n'y trouver personne. La respiration rapide, Maqui tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Fausse alerte...<p>

- Et merde... gémit-il lorsqu'il vit la grenade juste entre ses pieds.

* * *

><p>Une terrible explosion de peinture rouge éclata dans la tour de garde. Caché dans une cabane, Hope avait vu toute la scène. Son camarade venait de mourir sous ses yeux. Le garçon tomba sur les fesse, choqué. Resserrant son arme contre son cœur, il tenta de garder la tête froide. Non... Maqui ne sera pas mort pour rien. Sans plus attendre, Hope sortit de sa cachette et courut là où il savait que Snow et Serah y étaient.<br>La cadette Farron sortit à découvert lorsqu'elle entendit l'explosion. C'était l'œuvre de Lightning ? se demandait-elle sans grande surprise. Son aînée était redoutable, elle le savait. Et d'une certaine manière, elle était heureuse d'être sa sœur et d'être dans la même équipe qu'elle sur cette terre. Voyant son unique famille au loin, Serah sourit avant de s'élancer dans sa direction.

- Serah, non ! cria Snow qui ne put arrêter sa bien-aimée.

Soudain, un tir déchira le ciel. Le blondinet resta figé, le bras tendue vers la jeune fille. Les yeux grands ouverts, Serah avait du mal à respirer. Les mains sur le ventre, elle les leva lentement à sa vue, tremblante. Elles étaient teintées d'un bleu meurtrier. Dans un dernier effort, la blonde leva son doux regard vers son homme qui se tenait là, impuissant, à quelques mètres d'elle. Puis, la fillette s'écroula sur le sol, inerte.  
>Sorti de sa cachette, Hope avait encore son arme brandit dans la direction de sa victime. Les bras tremblants, il regardait le cadavre sur le sol.<p>

- Serah ! hurla Snow à plein poumon.

Pris de peur, la jeune garçon tourna son pistolet verrs l'amoureux fou. Ce dernier semblait être entré en transe. Sa respiration était rauque, tel un fauve sauvage avide de sang. Pris par la culpabilité, Hope tenta d'articuler :

- Je... Je n'avais pas le choix... Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça... Je...

Sortant de nul part, Lightning s'était faufilée derrière son beau-frère. Elle constata avec consternation que sa sœur se trouvait à terre. Éliminée... La blonde lâcha un terrible soupir agacée. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas les laisser cinq minutes tous seuls...

- Bravo, Superman, grogna Lightning qui tendit son arme en direction de Hope.

Ce dernier était tellement choqué par son acte criminel qu'il ne savait plus s'il devait regarder Snow ou Serah qui était à terre. Une cible bien trop facile pour la manieuse de gunblade.

- Nooooooooooon ! hurla Snow qui fit sursauter sa belle-sœur qui était juste à côté de lui. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
>- Mais quelle mouche t'a piqué ? questionna la blonde lorsqu'elle vit son coéquipier courir avec frénésie vers le meurtrier de sa fiancée. Mais t'as complètement perdu la tête ou quoi ?<p>

Snow tirait à tout va, complètement fou. Hope, pris de peur, tomba sur les fesses. L'arme toujours brandit vers son ennemi qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Mais son cerveau semblait figé. Impossible d'appuyer sur la gâchette, il était littéralement paralysé. L'amoureux désespéré continuait encore son avancé. Paniqué, le garçon ferma les yeux et tira à l'aveuglette.  
>Les balles rouges et bleues fusèrent de tous les côtés. Mais aucune n'atteignait une cible. Snow se tenait désormais devant celui qui avait détruit ce qui lui était le plus cher. Il remarqua que son ennemi était à court de munitions.<p>

- Tu vas payer pour ton crime ! grogna-t-il en levant son pistolet.

Soudain, il sentit un éclat dans sa poitrine. Lightning courut se barricader derrière le muret, elle avait reconnu le tireur. C'était Sahz et il tenait un fusil à pompe ! Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour son beau-frère. Et de toute manière, même si cela aurait été possible, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas sauvé. C'était un idiot et il devait l'assumer, se disait-elle pour alléger sa conscience.  
>Baissant lentement son regard vers sa poitrine, Snow y découvrit une énorme tâche bleue. S'en était fini de lui... Se tournant vers sa bien-aimée, le blondinet s'écroula à terre. La vie ne pouvait pas le quitter ainsi ! Il n'avait même pas pu venger Serah. Dans un élan de désespoir, le veuf rampa jusqu'à sa fiancée. Encore quelques centimètres... Sa main s'entrelaça dans celle de la cadette Farron, froide et inerte. Dévoilant un sourire plein d'amour, Snow rendit son dernier souffle.<p>

- Hope, mon garçon, suis-moi, ordonna Sahz qui regardait Hope complètement paralysé. Vite !

Le plus vieux du groupe n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une balle se logea dans l'épaule de son partenaire. Les yeux grands ouverts, ce dernier s'écroula brutalement à terre. Sahz n'eut pas d'autre choix que de fuir. La femme soldat pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Et sur un terrain inconnu, il valait mieux se retirer.

* * *

><p>Voyant que la voie était libre, Lightning descendit de son arbre. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait bel et bien rechargé d'avance son arme, elle s'avança vers les trois cadavres. Les mains sur les hanches, elle donna un léger coup de pied dans les côtes de Snow.<p>

- Tu peux m'expliquer tout ce cirque ? grogna-t-elle, ayant toujours pas compris pourquoi son beau-frère s'était jeté dans les bras de la mort.  
>- Serah était morte... expliqua l'homme en tournant la tête vers la personne concernée. Je me disais que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle.<br>- C'était si romantique, mon chéri, ajouta Serah avec un petit rire mielleux.  
>- Oh, pitié ! reprit Lightning en croisant les bras. Tu ne vas tout de même pas approuver son suicide, si ? Et pis, c'était quoi cette manière de t'écrouler au ralentit ?<p>

Derrière l'équipe rouge, Hope se releva lentement en frottant l'arrière de sa tête. La blonde le dévisagea un instant et ce dernier lui sourit :

- C'est marrant ce système de mort, vous trouvez pas ?  
>- De quoi tu parles ? questionna la maîtresse d'Odin.<br>- Tu n'es pas au courant, sœurette ? répondit Snow qui restait toujours dans sa position de mort. Quand tu te prends une balle, ton corps reçoit une minuscule décharge qui te paralyse durant une minute. C'est un anti-triche.

Cela n'expliquait toujours pas tout ce cinéma aux yeux de Lightning qui inspira fortement pour garder son calme. Son équipe venait de subir une perte conséquente. Et fort heureusement, c'était le même cas chez les bleus. Pourquoi en tenait-elle compte d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce jeu stupide. Se détournant des morts, elle marcha tranquille dans la direction qu'avait pris Sahz.

- Lightning ! fit Serah afin d'attirer l'attention de son aînée. Tu ne vas pas nous quitter comme ça sans une belle phrase, si ? On est mort tout de même !  
>- Vous n'êtes pas mort, vous êtes stupides, nuance, rétorqua la soldat en se tournant vers sa cadette. Je ne pars pas vous venger ou quoique ce soit. Je vais simplement éliminer les autres participants parce que je n'ai aucunement envie de me retrouver paralysée. Même si ce n'est que pour une minute.<br>- Claire... S'il te plaît...

Lightning roula des yeux. Quand Serah utilisait son vrai prénom, c'était que la chose lui tenait vraiment à cœur. A quoi bon jouer toute cette comédie ? Lâchant un râle, la blonde réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer avec peu de crédibilité :

- Que le Seigneur soit témoin de mon sermon. Moi, Lightning, je jure de venger ma sœur jusqu'à la mort... Et je remercie le ciel que Snow ait quitté ce monde.  
>- Lightning !<br>- Je suis partie...

La blonde s'éloigna du groupe sans prêter la moindre attention aux objections de Serah.

* * *

><p>Gadot était allongé sur le sol, immobile. Fang scruta un instant le corps sans vie avant de se tourner vers la rouquine. Cette dernière guettait à la fenêtre de la cabane en bois. Intérieurement, elle priait pour que ses amis soient sains et saufs. Puis, son regard se posa sur l'homme fait que de muscles. La bataille avait été rude, mais Vanille avait su tirer la balle décisive, scellant ainsi le destin de son adversaire.<p>

- Il s'est bien défendu, commenta Fang qui croisa le regard de son interlocutrice. Il est mort en héros.

La rousse acquiesça silencieusement. Le pleurer serait une offense à son héroïsme, se disait-elle. La maîtresse de Bahamut sourit afin de réconforter son amie. S'avançant lentement vers cette dernière, elle caressa affectueusement la tête de Vanille. Celle-ci rit avant de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Ce fut à ce moment-là, que la rouquine croisa le sombre regard d'une femme devant la porte.

- Fang, attention ! hurla-t-elle en s'interposant.

Un coup de feu rugit sauvagement. La balle alla se loger en plein dans l'estomac de la fillette qui s'écroula contre la noiraude encore sous le choc. Serrant Vanille contre elle, Fang tira à vive allure en direction de la porte. Mais Lebreau s'était déjà enfuie.  
>Retournant son attention vers la mourante, la noiraude resserra l'étreinte. Elle embrassa délicatement le front de la rousse.<p>

- Pourquoi, Vanille.. ? Pourquoi ? demanda Fang, abattue.  
>- Je préfère quand tu souris... répondit simplement Vanille d'une voix faible. Je ne regrette rien.<p>

La manieuse de lance prit la main de son amie qu'elle déposa contre sa joue. Puis, lui offrant un magnifique sourire malgré la douleur, elle lui confia :

- Ça aurait dû être moi... Cette balle m'était destinée...

La main de Vanille retomba sur le plancher, sans vie. C'était fini. Ravalant sa colère, la pulsienne se releva. Chargeant son arme, elle se fit une promesse : elle aura le peau de Lebreau. Et cette dernière ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. Guettant certainement la noiraude à l'heure qui était. Si elle voulait jouer au chat et à la souris, alors elles allaient jouer.  
>Se plaquant sous la fenêtre, Fang leva légèrement la tête afin de pouvoir scruter l'extérieur. Aucun signe de vie. Mais son instinct lui disait que son adversaire était là, quelque part. Se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, la pulsienne décida de se jeter à l'eau. Sans plus attendre, elle sauta par-dessus la fenêtre. Courant à pleine vitesse, complètement à découvert, elle attendait que son ennemie profite de l'occasion pour la canarder. Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit.<br>Lebreau sortit d'un buisson, munis d'une mitrailleuse. Des explosions de peintures jaillissaient juste derrière les pas de Fang qui accéléra l'allure. A un cheveux près, elle était finie. Mais dans son esprit de fer, elle ne mourra pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas vengé Vanille. Elle l'aura ! Elle punira la tueuse !  
>Comme prévu, Lebreau fut à court de munitions. Mais avec une dextérité incroyable, elle entama le changement de cartouche. Fang n'avait plus une seule seconde à perdre. Se jetant sur son opposante, elle lui retira l'arme des mains. Puis, elle déposa le canon de son fusil sur la tempe de la jeune femme.<p>

- Game over, fit la pulsienne d'un air victorieux. Tu vas périr pour tes crimes.

Lebreau leva son regard plein de défi dans celui de son bourreau. Elle n'avait pas peur de voir la mort en face. Elle avait tué une enfant, une jeune adolescente, certes. Mais cela n'était que justice !

- Je n'ai fait que d'appliquer le châtiment qu'elle méritait, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.  
>- En tuant une jeune fille innocente... Drôle de sens de la justice, répliqua Fang en poussant un peu plus le canon contre la tête de sa futur victime.<br>- Elle a tué un ami que j'aimais ! Tue-moi, si cela te chante. J'ai accompli ce que j'avais à faire. Et lorsque tu m'auras achevée, quelqu'un d'autre viendra pour me venger. C'est un cercle sans fin et tu le sais !  
>- Qu'ils viennent, je les attends de pieds fermes. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que je me fiche des conséquences. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas tué mon amie...<p>

L'unique femme de l'équipe Nora eut un petit sourire compréhensive envers sa tueuse. Même si elles étaient ennemies, elles s'étaient battues pour la même cause, pour la même raison. Celle de venger un être cher. Fang appuya sur la détente. Le coup de feu retentit brutalement et la balle partit se loger dans la tête de Lebreau. Ce fut sans regret qu'elle quitta ce monde.  
>Debout, au-dessus du corps inerte de la jeune femme, Fang resta un instant silencieuse. Elle venait d'appliquer la justice... Sa justice. Mais cela laissa tout de même un goût amer au fond de sa bouche.<p>

Soudain, la pulsienne entendit un ''clic'' juste derrière elle. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse se retourner, elle sentit un métal froid se poser contre son dos.

- Lâche ton arme, intima Lightning d'une voix menaçante.  
>- Le chevalier sur son cheval blanc est arrivé, ricana Fang qui lâcha son fusil et qui leva les mains en l'air. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Mon existence n'as plus aucune signification maintenant...<p>

Lightning émit un râlement. Fang aussi s'y mettait maintenant ? La blonde ne se rappelait pas que pour savoir jouer au paintball, il fallait aussi prendre des cours de théâtre. Il aurait dû l'écrire dans le règlement, tiens. Secouant la tête, la soldat reprit :

- Tu vas pas me sortir, toi aussi, un charabia sur l'amour perdu et tout le tralala avec Vanille. Désolée pour toi, mais la scène a déjà été écrite par Snow et Serah.  
>- Je ne pleure pas une amante perdue, éclaircit la pulsienne en se retournant lentement vers son interlocutrice. Je pleure la mort d'une sœur. Ça, tu peux le comprendre, non ?<br>- Serah a le ventre plein de peinture. Mais je pense qu'elle en survivra et moi aussi.  
>- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?<p>

Lightning s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais referma la bouche. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle n'avait même pas envie de participer à ce jeu ridicule. Et la voilà, arme à la main, en train de menacer la noiraude. Cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude, mais une vraie arme aurait été plus satisfaisant, se disait-elle.  
>Fang fixa son regard émeraude dans les yeux azurs. Levant lentement la main, elle empoigna légèrement le canon du pistolet qu'elle déplace contre sa poitrine. D'une voix douce, elle conseilla :<p>

- Vise au moins le cœur. Là...

La maîtresse d'Odin fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son ennemie. Face à la perplexité de Lightning, Fang eut un petit sourire.

- Après la scène où on perd un amant ainsi que celle où on perd une sœur, expliqua lentement la noiraude sans quitter son interlocutrice des yeux. Maintenant, il y aura la scène où deux amantes, se trouvant dans des camps opposés, doivent prendre la pire des décisions.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? rétorqua Lightning qui voulut se reculer mais la pulsienne tenait fermement l'arme contre son cœur.<br>- Après la mort de Vanille, je pensais que plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi. Mais en réalité, il me reste toi...  
>- Fang, tu me fais peur, là. Arrête, c'est vraiment pas drôle.<p>

Lightning sentit son cœur accélérer. Intérieurement, elle se traitait d'idiote, car elle savait pertinemment que la pulsienne jouait un jeu. Tout ceci, toutes ces paroles n'étaient que pure comédie. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à respirer normalement ?

- Tue-moi, supplia Fang en enfonçant le canon encore plus près de son organe vital. C'est moi ou toi. Et quitte à choisir, je préfère que ce soit moi. Je veux que tu vives !  
>- Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire est très égoïste ? rétorqua la maîtresse d'Odin d'un air outré. Tu demandes à ton amante de souffrir de ta mort pendant que toi, tu monteras gentiment au paradis. N'importe quoi !<br>- Lâche ton arme, Lightning !

La blonde tourna subitement la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction que Sahz l'avait sur sa ligne de mir. Se mordant les lèvres, elle se maudit pour son inattention et sa stupidité. Fang avait réussi à détourner son attention. Résultat, elle était cuite.  
>L'homme s'avança lentement vers les deux femmes, arme toujours brandie. Lightning tenta un léger mouvement, mais Sahz le remarqua immédiatement :<p>

- Ne bouge surtout pas !  
>- Attends, Sahz ! ordonna subitement Fang qui prit de court la blonde. Je t'en prie, Lightning, tire...<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grogna Lightning qui secoua la tête. Vous m'embrouillez complètement vous deux !  
>- Lightning !<p>

Un coup de feu retentit dans la zone. Les oreilles de la blonde sifflèrent douloureusement. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle découvrit une tâche bleue sur son bras droit. Et comme prévu, Lightning sentit une étrange décharge dans tout son corps. Paralysée, elle sentit ses jambes lâcher sous son poids. Mais la femme soldat ne tomba pas à terre. Fang la maintenait avec un bras autour de sa taille et une main sur son visage. L'air triste, la noiraude lui susurra :

- Adieu, mon amour...

Doucement, la pulsienne déposa ses lèvres contre celle de son ennemie. Le contact était tendre, chaleureux. Le baiser était doux et déchirant comme un adieu. Lightning aurait voulu réagir, faire quelque chose. Mais la paralysie temporaire faisait encore effet. Impossible de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt.  
>Délicatement, Fang déposa le corps inerte de Lightning sur le sol. De sa main, elle poussa une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de sa propriétaire. Puis, la manieuse de lance caressa doucement la joue de la maîtresse d'Odin.<p>

- Je suis désolé, déclara Sahz en s'approchant des deux femmes et qui s'accroupit devant Lightning. Je n'avais pas le choix...  
>- Je sais... répondit doucement Fang qui ne quitta pas la blonde des yeux.<p>

Caressant lentement le bras de cette dernière, la pulsienne fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la main de la maîtresse d'Odin. Se rendant compte qu'elle tenait quelque chose, lentement, la noiraude retourna la main. Lightning tenait fermement une grenade... Et elle était dégoupillée...

- Oh, la garce... hoqueta Fang lorsqu'une explosion de peinture rouge lui sauta à la figure ainsi qu'à celle de Sahz.

* * *

><p>Sortant gentiment de l'entrepôt où se déroulait les parties de paintball, le petit groupe d'amis était satisfait de leur investissement. Vanille racontait ses aventures à Hope et à Maqui qui firent de même. Lebreau riait joyeusement avec Gadot, se moquant de la fin tragique de ce dernier. Sahz discutait avec son petit garçon qui avait suivit le spectacle sur des écrans de surveillance. Devant la troupe, Snow et Serah marchait main dans la main.<p>

- Match nul, commenta la jeune fille avec une pointe de déception. Je ne sais pas comment Lightning s'est débrouillée, mais elle a emporté ses ennemis dans la tombe avec elle.  
>- Increvable la sœurette, renchérit la blondinet qui sentit un coup de coude dans ses côtes.<br>- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, l'amoureux suicidaire, rétorqua Lightning qui continua droit devant elle.

Snow grimaça douloureusement. Et Serah l'embrassa pour le réconforter. De son côté, Fang restait dans son coin, silencieuse. Lightning ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis sa ''mort''. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Le souvenir du baiser lui revint à l'esprit. Effectivement, elle avait fait quelque chose...  
>Lightning tentait d'oublier la dernière scène de la partie de paintball. Ou devrait-elle plutôt dire de la pièce de théâtre. Même si elle savait que cela n'était que de la comédie, pourquoi était-elle tellement en colère dans ce cas ? Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un frôler son épaule. La blonde frémit en découvrant que cette personne n'était autre que Fang.<p>

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
>- Oui, pourquoi ? rétorqua Lightning plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.<br>- Ok, tu es fâchée...  
>- Je ne suis pas fâchée.<p>

La blonde continua sa route sans prêter la moindre attention à la pulsienne qui la fixa un instant. Puis posant ses mains sur les hanches, elle s'avança au niveau de la maîtresse de la blonde. Se penchant vers son oreille, elle lui chuchota :

- Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Et surtout, je pensais tout ce que je disais.

Le corps tendu, Lightning se figea sur place. Lorsqu'elle voulut tourner son regard vers la noiraude, cette dernière était déjà partie rejoindre le groupe en hurlant :

- Allons manger un morceau, je meurs de faim !

* * *

><p>Et voilà la fin de mon petit délire. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?<p> 


End file.
